


Therapist Moth

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [36]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miraculous Multiverse, This one is OC heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Hawkmoth after a failed Akuma attempt stumbles his way into helping a boy through a panic attack, this leads to a chain of events where he finds himself as a makeshift therapist, gaining a new ally, and actually manages to parent.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155049

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Starting with, Au unique characters

Name: Castor Stella

Age: 13

Country of origin: U.K.

History

Currently lives in Paris due to his mother (Selena) moving to the city to avoid her family due to homophobia towards Castor, went to Paris specifically due to it being where her grandmother came from, currently orphaned due mother dying in a car crash.

Encountered Hawkmoth for the first time due to a panic attack caused by his mothers death luring an Akuma to him, after the villain helped him threw the attack he maintained the connection due to the Butterfly not being removed from his bangle

Upon learning of "the wish" joined with him in order to use the "ultimate power" to create a "world without suffering", where their loved once are returned to them.

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

for the creation/destruction exchange, that has a LOT of flaws.

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Agreed, Gabe thinks the wish is omnipotent and he's Castors only source of information

So they aren't exactly the most aware of its limits

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

like

to win some you lose some

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

This entire Au is just Nooroo floating behind Gabriel with the biggest fucking grin

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

and what the f u c k is the cost of a world without suffering?!

This entire Au is just Nooroo floating behind Gabriel with the biggest fucking grin

@Shadow, King of the End

Nooroo, internally : oh he's gonna get it now...

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Probably a monkey paw thing, like killing all life, nothing can suffer if everything's gone

But again, I'm going with the "Gabe doesn't know about the exchange" belief

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

duh

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

So they think that this could totally work

Deleted User07/21/2020

This entire Au is just Nooroo floating behind Gabriel with the biggest fucking grin

nooroo in this au is peak chaos

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

why would he be doing all the cannon shit if he knows?

Nooroo : i am chaos incarnate!...well, internally...

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

They said on twitter or something that he knows that bringing his wife back might cost him Adrien, but that's fucking dumb and so I'm ignoring it

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

ok

Probably a monkey paw thing, like killing all life, nothing can suffer if everything's gone

@Shadow, King of the End what about all the suffering is directed at you and nobody notices?

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Well then there's still suffering, it's just condensed, doesn't really work with the whole "no suffering" part of the wish

Deleted User07/21/2020

all the suffering is directed at you and then you get Removed

therefore, no suffering

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

see? gremlin gets it

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

So to translate over what I spoke with UN about, the Akuma that went after Castor never actually got removed, so he's just kinda stuck listening to Gabes monologues and the Akuma come up with dumb plans

Deleted User07/21/2020

he does not like it

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Not at all, they are very dumb plans

Some people have homework Gabriel and don't appreciate having to listen to bottle mans brilliant plan

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

'briliant'

also

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: Locking chat Noir in a bottle does not stop Cataclysms

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

is it ok if we sometimes have Castor as a second in command?

so the akumas can have an actual braincell for once

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I mean I gave him the peacock

Sooooo

Yeah

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

ok

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Ok so while I'm on the topic of the Peacock, I pictured this being set sometime around post Miracle queen, so the Peacock is repaired but Nathalie is still too sick to channel any kind of magic

Deleted User07/21/2020

so gabriel is like "heyyy wanna have a miraculous?"

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

A bit more complicated but yeah he pulls a ladybug

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

yes

whazzis name?

Deleted User07/21/2020

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I was using Izanami, because I liked the idea of the peacocks power with the whole "mother of monsters and gods" thing

Deleted User07/21/2020

Paon?

izanami is good

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I've also been calling his sentimonsters "The Mikoto"

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

MAKE IT NYARLOTHEP-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Because these guys are clearly making up these names, no way the butterflies are suppose to be called demons

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

okfine

izanami it is

i was thinking for the sentimonsters to be called shadows but ok

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Using myth not persona for once

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

ok

just wanted the reference but ok

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Also Mikoto means "Lord or majesty" it can also mean "Life"

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

ah

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Which, just seems fitting for a divine construct

So, since "Hawkmoth is pure evil", I imagine that the first time Izanami shows up in person Ladybug assumes that he's been forced into this, or is Akumatised

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

aight

So, since "Hawkmoth is pure evil", I imagine that the first time Izanami shows up in person Ladybug assumes that he's been forced into this, or is Akumatised

@Shadow, King of the End

LB : don't worry! we'll save you!

Izanami : b

Izanami : but i chose this willingly..

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Ladybug.exe has failed

Requesting reboot

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

reboot

Deleted User07/21/2020

reboot accepted

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Load Heroic_Speech.EXE

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

Heroic_Speech.EXE has been successfully loaded

Load Oblivious_LoveSquare_Dynamic.EXE

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Ladybug: what ever he's offering you, we can help you instead!

Izanami: ok, bring my mum back

Chat Noir, internally: Oh fuck this hit close to home

Deleted User07/21/2020

Chat Noir:

that one meme of the guy doing the peace sign and fading away

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

change da world

my final messege

g o o d b y e

Deleted User07/21/2020

*message

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Ruthless grammer police

Deleted User07/21/2020

*grammar

and also the spelling police

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Oh how ironic

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

angry angry anger

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

So how does Nathalie react to Castor working with Gabe

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

idk

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

"I've got a teenager working with me now Nathalie- no this one is not like Rossi"

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

like "i don't like it but it's the only option"

also give castor a new momma figure with mentor!nathalie

like she teaches him how to use the peacock miraculous

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Nathalie: I've only had Castor for a day and a half, but if anything happens to him I will kill everyone in this room and then myself

Gabriel: Nathalie were outside

Nathalie: I stand by my threat

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

a bitchassmotherfucker : hurts Castor

Nathalie, who's outside : Gabriel i give me the butterfly miraculous for a moment i need an akuma that can cause bloody murder-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

You say that like Nathalie wouldn't just beat a man with a cane

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

but it's a more efficiaent and chaotic way to do it

ded

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Stuck in an Akuma attack

Castor: Alright, which one of us is gonna check outside-

Adrien: Not it!

Kim: Not it!

Castor: ...Neither one of you are as dumb as you lead on to be.

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

yes

also can we just project our braincells at castor?

just a thought

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Nobody has any to project

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

if you're angry at lady wifi depausing LB before grabbing the earrings then that means you have at least half a briancell

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor has the only working brain cell on the Villain team, Nathalie also has cells, but she doesn't give enough fucks for Gabes dumb plans

Deleted User07/21/2020

nathalie has stopped giving a fuck

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

Nathalie : sees the akuma chaos nope. not worth my time and preacious braincells

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Nathalie in the coffin room: Emile he keeps making stupid Akuma, I knew I should have tackled him at the wedding and signed that stupid certificate myself

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Yes

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

Emile, spiritually : agreed.

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Priest: and do you, Gabriel-

Nathalie: Vibe check Tackle

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Tho I am unsure if gay marriage was legal back when Emilie and Gabriel got married cause it would have been 2002-2006 or somewhere around there

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

The laws of man and god cannot stop Nathalie

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Ok then, that solves that plothole

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

poly? poly

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Shit, you right

Emile has a harem

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Please no

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

can se acknoledge it?

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I'm joking

We have enough Harems we're not doing that

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

ok

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

There are never enough harems

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

So is Castor just living in the Agreste manor? Did Gabe pull a batman, or is Cas just sneaking out of the orphanage to super villain?

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

gabe pulls a batman

please

we need him to be p a r e n t

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Sneaking out to supervillains is better for plot but gabe pulling a Batman is so much funnier

What does Adrien think of Casper tho?

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Hmm, Intern Cas?

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

sure

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Ya that works

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Still sneaks out, but is around the manor a lot

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

so practically adopted

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Gabriel: Adrien this is Nathalie's assistant, Castor

Adrien, honestly nice: good to meet you

Castor, Gay disaster: ...fuck...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Yet another person in the Adrien harem

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Yep

Had to happen eventually

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Yay

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

so

we got :

Marinette/LadyBug

Kagami

all the Adrien fangirls

all the Adriend fanboys

and Castor

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

What is Chloé doing? Is she GoodFreind/RagingLesbian!Chloé or Bitch!Chloé

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Fan girls, Loud yelling about Adrien

Castor: ill run them through on my spear...

Adrien: huh?

Castor: I didn't say anything

Redemption Chloe who's low-key depressed because she gave in to the Miracle queen offer but is too proud to admit it so she's slowly wasting away

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Oof

That's a plotline for the future

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Yep

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

But she is lesbian right?

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Duh

It's Chloe

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

lesbian Chloé best Chloé

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Agreed

Chloe playing up the "Crush" to scare of his obsessive fans

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Yes

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

agreed

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Cas being low-key weary of Mari because he's heard about her "Adrien freak outs" and has seen how bad Adriens fans can get

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Mari appears

Casper readies knife

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

Castor*

but ok

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Sry autocorrect

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I'm pretty sure Web has a Casper

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

also shadow you should pin Castor's Bio

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Fair

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/21/2020

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: Accept your flaws, you’ll feel better. It worked for me.

Gabriel: You accepted your flaws?

Castor: No, I accepted yours. I don’t have any.

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

oooooooh!

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Damn

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

burrrnnnn

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Castor is a savage

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Adrien: what happens if we don't make it out of Ikea before they close?

Chloe: the employees will start hunting us for sport and then sacrifice our souls to their gods

Castor: [cocks nerf gun] let them try. we'll see how fast the hunter becomes the hunted

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

I love this

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

Castor is giving me Dream vibes

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Like the youtuber Dream?

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

yes

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Kind of ya I guess

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

like the guy who can and will murder 3 people with a fire resist pot

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Now that you mention it, kinda

"If someone is standing in front of me in line at the coffee shop and they can’t decide what they want in the half an hour it took to get to the register, I should be allowed to kill them."

-Castor Stella,

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

Izanami, on a Mikoto : OH LADYBUG!

LB : oh shit

Izanami : COME HERE LADYBUG!!

Chat : we better run-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Pth

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

i litterally just took dream's gorge screaming and repleaced it with ladybug

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Fair

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

wait

sapnap

sap nap

chat nap

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

What happening? Are they ok?

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Na sapnap is a coward and chat is brave, doesn't work

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

idk just a random thought

and yes

sap is a coward

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Izanami: I don’t really like this mission. Peer pressure me into completing it.

Catalyst: Do it or you’re straight

Izanami: I SAID PEER PRESSURE NOT THREATEN

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Omnsixvs

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

Izanami: I don’t really like this mission. Peer pressure me into completing it.

Catalyst: Do it or you’re straight

Izanami: I SAID PEER PRESSURE NOT THREATEN

@Shadow, King of the End yes

also we need izanami designs

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Yep, except I can't draw

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

RIP

i have gacha club but it's limited so-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I do however have a terrible spear design

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

ok

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

I also cannot draw

Maybe we can commission web

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Perhaps, I'll make a description

I looked up some reference before remembering I can't draw

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

lol

this is a fun read

we need sin to archive this on ao3 too

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

She'll get to it

Eventually

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

ok

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Texting

Adrien: So it turns out a squirrel would need to fall about 4800 miles in order to die because that would give it time to starve to death because they can survive terminal velocity.

Castor: Adrien I am begging you it’s 3:30 in the morning.

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Omg yes

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

or you could just thow it at space

that way it can't breathe

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor being in charge of managing Adriens schedule and totally not moving things around so he can invite Adrien on "not dates"

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Omg yes

Brilliant

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

So Lila still works with Agreste because she's basically a free Akuma, and so Castor spends most of his time on sets sabotaging her attempts to get close to him

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

Lila : exsists

the villain gang : whispers to the heroes it's free real estate

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I mean, is this not canon?

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

no

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor telling Lila to go to a fake set made up of Mikoto clones so she misses the real one


	2. Chapter 2

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Castor: Hit volpina ... I mean Ladybug.... yes Ladybug

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Castor at Chat Noir while fighting: haha nooo please dont die, you're so sexy-

Chat Noir, flustered: Oh, thank you????

Ladybug: CHAT, STOP FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY-

Chat Noir: But ?? He flirted with me first??

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Chat is a bi disaster

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Absolutely

Casto: Duusu, give me patience....

Nooroo: shouldn't it be "Duusu, give me strength?"

Castor: if i had strength, everyone would be dead.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Casto: okay okay I hear your plans about fighting chat Noir but I raise you this... I seduce him into giving me the miraculous

Nathalie: well I mean it's working better than the usual method

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Pth

Castor on the Ladyblog responding to all the Chat Noir hate because Alya just leaves the Chat comments alone

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Castor becoming the Chat Noir Stan is beautiful

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Look, Castors seen Chat be the one to fight of his Mikoto, he knows he deserves respect

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Mikoto bird programmed to peck Lila when she tires to lie about Adrien

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Yes to that

Great ide

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Lila @ her mom: oh yeah Adrien is my boyfriend! Ow!

Her mom: how did a bird get into our house??

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

tabloid

Agreste boy scary new manager! seen glaring at fans

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Do you think there's a tabloid/fan theory circulating that Adrien's new manager is his fiance secretely in disguise

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

oh absolutely

Reporter: are the rumours true?

Castor, internally: i've never wanted to lie more then at this moment

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Reporter: So Adrien, how's the relationship between you and your new manager? You two seem like a great couple! 

Adrien: ujgednsk w h a t

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Article: the truth come out! Does Adrien Agreste is gay?

Castor, crossing his fingers:

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

pthh

Deleted User07/21/2020

Article: the truth come out! Does Adrien Agreste is gay?

does bruno mars is gay intensifies

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Reporter: well what is your sexuality?

Adrien, thinking about Luka and Castor: bi

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

happy peacock noises in the distance

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Adrien comes out, and then the next time he has an interview he has a little bi pride pin

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Gabriel: i believe Adrien entering a relationship would benefit the buisness

Castor: Gabriel that's a terrible-

Gabriel: Castor, you'll be the one to date Adrien

Castor:- terribly brilliant idea, keep up the good work Gabe

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Bsh xbsnx

Yes

Deleted User07/21/2020

castor is Attracted to adrien

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

good job Gremlin

Deleted User07/21/2020

hes also attracted to every hot male in the show

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Bad Gremlin! no Harem!

Deleted User07/21/2020

i didnt say we needed a harem

i just said hes attracted to them

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

i know, but i also know how this server goes

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

But harems are fun.....

Deleted User07/21/2020

pyro no

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Pirate Au, i filled it with plot, i'd know

Deleted User07/21/2020

yes but consider this

they dont like him back lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

shadow do you still want me to put a thing in about for this?

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

oh yeah, its pinned

thx UN

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

yw!

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Adrien: A good boyfriend loves his significant other with all his heart. He’s not afraid to point to them in front of his friends to say——

Adrien: [points at Castor] “That’s him. That’s the puppet master that cursed my dick.”

Castor: I want you dead.

I shouldn't be allowed on Incorrect quotes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Nino, who's heard this entire thing like 10 times: Adrien we get it you love your boyfriend p l e a s e-

how does Mari react?

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

She dies

Mari is dead

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

hmmm, tries to act cool but clearly freaking out

you know, as she does

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Flashbacks of that fic I read where Mari was biphobic

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Kagami swoops in to congratulate Adrien and also be there for Marinette

Kagami gets herself a gf

Deleted User07/21/2020

fuck ye

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

hell yeah

Deleted User07/21/2020

another marigami au

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

YES let's just go with Marigami

Deleted User07/21/2020

we like gay ships here

and nothing else

jkjk

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

im sorry UN what fic

I'm weirdly fascinated

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Also want to know what fic

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

its out of character and I'm intrigued

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

hol up I'll talk about it in the fanfic discussions channel

Deleted User07/21/2020

ok cool

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Kagami at Adrien: As your friend, I'm happy for you

Kagami at Castor: And to you, I thank you

Kagami at Marinette: As your current friend, I will be there for you

Kagami, on one knee: Marinette, I can even be there for you in a larger capacity than just friendship

Marinette, a bi disaster: W-What?

Kagami: I was not simply jealous of you for Adrien having your affections...I was jealous because you were giving Adrien your attention.

Adrien, gasping: !!!

Castor, whispering to Adrien: Oh, that's sweet-

Deleted User07/21/2020

Marinette: bi disaster puddle

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: Oh my god we killed her

Adrien mentions something Mari did and says shes just a friend

castor: ah, so the direct approach is needed

Castors whole approach is just, observe what Mari did wrong and adapt

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Castor: Guess its time to throw subletly out the window. 

Castor, grabbing onto Adrien's hands: I love boys

Adrien: C-Cool

Castor: I'm gay as hell.

Adrien: And I support you-

Castor: Please date me

Adrien, dazed: okay?

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

astral finish

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

They kiss, the end

That's the end of this au, we're done here

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

good job gang

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Quick move it to archives

Deleted User07/21/2020

adrien about castor: he's just a friend

castor about adrien: he is h o t

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Ladybug: What's on your mind?

Chat Noir, thinking about Castor: Boys

Ladybug: that's valid

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Adrien forgetting that he didn't tell his friends that he's dating a boy and just brings it up casually without thinking

Deleted User07/21/2020

His friends: w h a t t h e f u c k

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Nino's just like: dude, i'm your best bro! You shouldve told me you were dating someone : (

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

its like, a month into the relationship

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

THATS MAKES IT EVEN FUNNIER-

Deleted User07/21/2020

nino: s a d

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Nino: How could this happen to meee,,, I've made my mistake,,,,, got nowhere to run,,,,,

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

idea, Nino makes a joke about him and Cas because of the tabloids

Adrien just, assumed he knew

Nino asumed his reaction was him going along with the joke

both are idiots

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

hjfdskjdn accurate

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Castor is the only one with a brain cell

Deleted User07/21/2020

adrien: nino tf

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Nino pulling Castor aside like: alright dude, I'm obligated as Adrien's best friend to ask-- you gonna help him sneak out?

Castor: fuck yeah

Also I'm imagining Nino trying to hang with Castor to get to know his best friend's boyfriend, and even trying to give Castor tips on how to make a proper mixtape/playlist to give to Adrien

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

precious

Adriens birthday gift is CD of Castor singing

its horrible

Adrien refuses to stop listening to it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Nino and Castor making plans to sneak Adrien out of the mansion

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Awwwww yesssss

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor runs the schedule, he can look Gabe right in the eye and walk out

Deleted User07/21/2020

Nino wants this power

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: im dating Adrien

Gabriel: i see-

Gabes Brain: its him or Rossi

Gabriel: i approve!, please never break up

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Nath, since he's in Adrien's class, figures out that Adrien is bi and dating a guy, and goes to excitedly tells the news to Marc like: another win for the gays...!

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Pthh, yes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Rose and Juleka join the boys in chanting "one of us! one of us!"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Nath: Join the LGBT club! ... I mean art club!

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Yes

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor and Gabriel tolerating Lila because they know that she's going to be exposed for everything she's ever done in the new world

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I like how this whole Au went from "Gabe redemption and therapy" to "Adriens evil boyfriend"

We have the attention span of gold fish

The EVIL W O R M07/21/2020

did you expect anything more from this server?

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Honestly no

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Why Can't It Be Both?

Gabe redemption, with a side of Castor being Adrien's knight in shining armor boyfriend

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Castor is best boi

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Gabe learns to be a better person and father as he helps other people through their Akumatization ala therapist, and Castor gets a pseudo-father figure and mother figure, as well as helping Gabriel connect with his own son. Plus romancing his son.

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: I hate physical contract

Castor: the last time I touched a living being was during hand to hand combat

Nino: your literally cuddling with Adrien right now

Castor: this means nothing

Deleted User07/21/2020

accurate

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: growls

Adrien: so cute

Izanami: summons swarm of Eldritch Mikoto

Chat Noir: so precious

Izanami: stabs spear through enemies heart

Chat Noir: so adorable

Deleted User07/21/2020

accurate

Ladybug in the bg: chat what the fuck

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Chat into some Weird Shit ok, we know this

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Chat: what? He's an innocent boy

Izanami's Villainous laughter followed by an unholy screech

Deleted User07/21/2020

every hero active at that moment: c h a t n o

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Chat: your boyfriend conjures a mythological fire god one time and they never let it go

Deleted User07/21/2020

well that escalated quickly

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Does this imply that both Adrien and Castor and Chat and Izanami are dating each other seperately?

Or is there an angsty identity reveal later?

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I did not think of that....

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Time to inject some plot and angst into this verse-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor found out Chat and Adrien were the same person because Adrien and Mari are Not as subtle as they think

Deleted User07/21/2020

he still doesnt know mari i thinl

*think

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

No, just chat

He hasn't taken the ring because one, gay boy, 

and two, Castors an honourable fuck and believes that since his wish warps reality, if he doesn't take it from "chat" he doesn't have the right to use it

Deleted User07/21/2020

valid

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Adrien found out Castors secret because Duusu is hyper as all hell and I love him

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Ain't duusu a she tho

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

He doesn't know about the Gabriel thing, as far as he's aware Castor found the Peacock on his own and just ended up working with Hawkmoth out of convenience

Colourful peacocks are male

Plus the Kwami genders tend to be language specific

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Tru

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I know that was a thing with trixx

Considering his design i see Duusu as male

But Kwami are also genderless divine Spirits soooo

The EVIL W O R M07/21/2020

I hc trans duusu

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Kwami genders are based on launguage and headcannon

Deleted User07/21/2020

duusu is enby child

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

For example, many think Trixx is male, I think that's stupid as fuck and that Trixx is female but whatever

Deleted User07/21/2020

frjrjrj same

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

The only completely consistent ones between all languages are Plagg, Tikki and Wayzz I believe

Deleted User07/21/2020

and nooroo is a pure nb child

fight me

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Agreed

Nooroo is a Nooroo

Deleted User07/21/2020

yes

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Shadow been typing for a while

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

So Castor knows who Adrien is but has chosen to only see "Chat" as an enemy, cares about Adrien but still desires the "world without suffering", will ignore there status in the fight with Adrien, but the second he transforms its fair game

Adrien knows who Castor is, and believes that Castor has no personal connection to Hawkmoth, he hasn't done anything because he knows he's a good person and wants to try and get him to stop peacefully

Adrien can't blame Castor for his wish because if it works it would benefit everyone, however can't support it because of the potential cost for its activation

Castor despite now knowing the truth behind the equivalent exchange, understands why the two Miraculous haven't been unified by Ladybug and Chat, but still believes that for "A world without suffering" any price is worth paying

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Damn ok

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

I did the character details

I do good?

Deleted User07/21/2020

yis

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

U do good.

Here's a gummy pack

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

literal wingman dusuu

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Yep

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Do you want me to pin it

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Plagg: so Duusu... about what your recent holders are doing-

Duusu: oh! You mean Castor and Miss Nathalie! Oh their great! They order any food I ask for!

Plagg: .....maybe I'm on the wrong side...

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/21/2020

Deleted User07/21/2020

what food does duusu eat tho

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Nathalie: What would you like?

Duusu: the souls of the innocent...!

Castor: Uhhh, a bagel

Duusu: Noooo!

Castor: Two bagels-

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Sjgbfbdj

Yez

Deleted User07/21/2020

castor and duusu reenacting vines because they can-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Duusu just eats anything, he'll just raid an entire cupboard

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Fair

Deleted User07/21/2020

duusu likes to drink nathalie's coffee

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Oh absolutely

Deleted User07/21/2020

nathalie does not appreciate

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Blursed concept: Castor watches a lot of vines and tiktoks because of depression, and he teaches Adrien all about them

So Adrien learns how to meme from Castor

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Duusu getting Castor to distract her

^^^^^

Castor, with guitar: ~Hey, how you doing? Well I'm doing just fine, i lied, I'm dying inside...~

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Stranger: Are you two married?

Adrien: No, We’re en-gay-ged!

Castor: …Can I get an early divorce?


	3. Chapter 3

Deleted User07/21/2020

Adrien: no

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

.... HAHAHAH

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Adrien: You’re losing a lot of blood! Quick, what’s your type?!

Castor: Blonde, blue eyes, is an idiot but really-

Adrien: I meant blood type.

Castor: Oh.

Castor: looks at wound

Castor: Red.

Adrien: Truth or dare?

Castor: Truth.

Adrien: How many hours have you slept this week?

Castor: Uh… Dare.

Adrien: Go to sleep.

Castor: I don’t like this game.

Deleted User07/21/2020

Castor: nEVER HAVE I EVER-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor, laying next to a sleeping Adrien: Nice.

Adrien: snuggles closer, still sleeping

Castor, barely holding back tears: NICE.

Castor: Blackmail is such an ugly word. I prefer extortion. The X makes it sound cool.

Cpu PyroHeart07/21/2020

Such chaos

I love it

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Nino: Adrien's first detention. I’m so proud.

Kim: Whoa, back up. Why’d he get detention?

Castor, fondly: Because he’s an idiot.

Kim: (terrified) They can do that?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

RIP TO KIM-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: What you’re suggesting is preposterous.

Kim: I don’t know the meaning of the word!

Castor: It means ridiculous.

Kim: Really, that’s what it means? Thank you. I just learned something. But also you’re wrong!

Castor: And how necessary is charm? It just gets in the way of living your life.

Adrien: If you lack charm, nobody will give you a second glance!

Castor: Right, which means more time for napping.

Castor: Your honor, I would like to plead guilty as well as request the death penalty.

Judge: This is a parking ticket.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

CASTOR N O

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: Every person you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about. So be kind.

Nino: I saw you glare at a girl scout for not having any thin mints.

Castor: Exactly, and that was my battle.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

aklsda

Castor, looking at Adrien, covered in hamburger buns: Look at the buns on that guy :8187_emoji_fr_mignion_enerver: 

Nino: This is the comedy police, the joke's too funny...!

Castor, pulling out a glock: I M NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Pthh

Deleted User07/21/2020

Nino: wait whered you get that-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: Marc

Marc: Zoidberg noise fades into the distance

Deleted User07/21/2020

nino is concerned

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Nino: I want to see my little boy

Castor, holding Adrien up in the air: here he comes

Nino: I want to see my little boy

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor would absolutely stab one of those "super fans" like, the ones that would keep some of Adrien's hair in a jar

Deleted User07/21/2020

he would

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: that wound could have been from anyone's spear

Deleted User07/21/2020

adrien: you're the only one with a spear

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Castor: do you know everyone in Paris? Didn't think so

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Would castor consider Mari a super fan or no

Deleted User07/21/2020

Adrien: gestures wildly to castor's spear collection

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Ehh, even if he would, he only knows about her freaking out when near him, which while "annoying" isn't really a threat to Adrien

Adrien getting Castor to watch Magical girl shows with him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/21/2020

Adrien and Castor cosplaying together-

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Adrien just picks an anime character while Castor shows up looking like a fucking dark souls boss

Adrien: we should have coordinated this...

Castor: probably

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Adrien protection squad like

Kagami: I'll give you my sword

Nino: And my shield

Castor: And my glock!

Deleted User07/21/2020

adrien: nO

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Lila: Adrien~

Castor in the corner:

Also Lila: why do I hear boss music?

Deleted User07/21/2020

castor: s p e a r

Shadow, King of the End07/21/2020

Tired Cat Adrien just curled up with his head in Castors lap

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Castor: I’m gonna mix a can of Red Bull with seventeen shots of espresso in a fishbowl and then chug it while Kids by MGMT plays in the background so I can perceive twenty-three spatial dimensions and fight my own soul.

Gabriel: this is because I wouldn't give you Friday off, isn't it?

JadeNova7w707/22/2020

oh i heard of that quote somewhere

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Consider

Castor carrying Adrien to the top of the Eiffel Tower for a date at night, Ladybug saw them half way to the tower and one fight later now believes that Izanami is stalking Adrien, she keeps mentions this to Chat Noir who dies a little inside at having to listen to Ladybug think his Boyf is a creep

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/22/2020

o oh no

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

And so Mari is treating this as a big thing because "Poor Adrien"

She tells the other heroes, And Chats suffering only grows

Believing that Izanami will make another attempt Ladybug always has one of the extra heroes watching over Adrien when possible, this makes it difficult for Chat to get to the Akuma attacks on time

And I'm not saying this leads to Ladybug questioning Chats ability to be a hero

But it does

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/22/2020

Oh noooooo-

Does Gabe notice? I feel like Castor would, and might tell Gabe to step up his parenting

Meanwhile the Akuma attacks are sporiadic because Gabe plays therapist to the young kids with huge issues and that takes up his time, but the Akuma attacks that DO happen are stronger and a bit more coordinated because they're not so willy-nilly and he isnt instantly turning every single person evil

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Oh my god being a therapist made him a better villain

Castor would definitely notice the lack of Chat at attacks, but doesn't really have a way of fixing the problem, after all Ladybug Did see him carrying "perfectly normal civilian Adrien" away from his house

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/22/2020

o o f

Gabe playing therapist also helps him learn the psyche of his victims, so he's able to manipulate them even better in convincing them to get the Miraculous

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Amazing

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/22/2020

So while doing this, he's both leveling his skill in Villainy AND Parenting at once, and it's a little confusing but it WORKS

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Amazing

The only reason he lets Lila keep working at Agreste is because he knows Castor will screw over all her "Adrien claiming" attempts, which will greatly piss her off, leading to useful akumas

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/22/2020

lksjdklas so they both work together to cockblock Lila. Amazing.

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Well, Castor cock blocks Lila, Gabe just channels the cock block into a weapon of mass destruction

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/22/2020

Same difference

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Yep

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

That's a new sentence

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Mari: why would Izanami want Adrien?

Tikki, trying to lighten the mood: maybe he's in love with him?

Mari:.....Izanami must Die

Tikki: oh no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

So Ladybug saw Izanami carrying Adrien?,,,, now she has an excuse to talk to him as Ladybug I guess,,,,

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

She was him jumping across building Carrying him

Also that can only end well....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Ladybug: Why didn't you call anyone?!

Adrien, trying to figure out how to explain the situation without revealing anything: :blob_eyes:

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Adrien, panicked: he said he'd kill me?....yeah, that works

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Ladybug’s bloodlust when she sees Izanami next: :chart_with_upwards_trend:

Cpu PyroHeart07/22/2020

lb: them for murdur!

Deleted User07/22/2020

*murder

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Ladybug: you murderous pervert!

Izanami: wait what?

Chat Noir, Nervous laughter

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Izanami, fighting chat Noir: Leans in

Izanami: what the fuck did you do

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Rip

Pre-Adrien "coming out" to friends

Alya, trying to get Castor to help with an Adrinette plot

Castor, quietly seething: you can't stab her, you can't stab her, you can't-

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Also Castor, agrees to help Alya but changes his schedule to the day of the set up

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Alya: why can't Mari just tell Adrien what she feels!

Castor: it's almost like pushing people to do something their clearly not ready for is a bad idea or something

Alya: huh?

Castor: Hm? I didn't say anything

JadeNova7w707/23/2020

mood

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

So because everyone is dumb and didn't realise they were dating, the class just knew Castor as Adriens work friend that comes with him to events sometimes

This led to Alya coming to the conclusion that he's the perfect person to help set up her OTP, to the silent hatred of Castor

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/24/2020

I threatened someone with an axe

I don’t know how

Haaaaallpp

Deleted User07/24/2020

are u on mobile-

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/24/2020

Yes

Deleted User07/24/2020

idk then lol

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/24/2020

(The funny thing is we have an axe-)

(And I know how to use it)

(For chopping wood of course)

Shadow, King of the End07/24/2020

Press on the channel name, and scroll down, you'll se the nickname

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/24/2020

Ehh???

Shadow, King of the End07/24/2020

I don't know, I got here late, wasn't someone asking how to change nickname on mobile?

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/24/2020

Yes

Not working

Which channel name?

Shadow, King of the End07/24/2020

Are you on the mobile app?

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/24/2020

Yes

Shadow, King of the End07/24/2020

Does it say zombie Nath conspiracy near the top of the screen

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/24/2020

Uh rn it says therapist moth

Deleted User07/24/2020

yea thats the channel name-

Shadow, King of the End07/24/2020

To the left of that

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/24/2020

FOUND IT

Shadow, King of the End07/24/2020

Or at least is is for me

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/24/2020

I had to tap on the ellipsis and change it not press on the channel name and scroll down

Thx

Can I change my nickname for different servers

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/24/2020

Move to general lads

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/24/2020

Ok

Deleted User07/24/2020

good idea

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

The "are ya winning son?" meme, but its Castor going "are ya winning, dad?" to Gabriel/Hawkmoth

Considering Castor and Nathalie are the brain cells of the operations and Hawk Moth only gets better at being a villain, ironically enough, after helping people through therapy

So Castor is constantly snarky like "wow, are ya winning Hawkmoth??" until HM gets competent in his plans and Akuma and then Castor starts saying it unironically later on

Shadow, King of the End07/25/2020

Adrien: how can you guys think Cas is scary? He couldn't hurt a fly 

Castor, wiping blood of his spear: yeah, I'm harmless

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/25/2020

who’s blood?

Shadow, King of the End07/25/2020

Wouldn't you like to know

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/25/2020

I mean I would that’s why I asked

Shadow, King of the End07/25/2020

Well you see...I didn't think that far ahead

Shadow, King of the End07/25/2020

Adrien: What's the easiest way to steal a man's wallet?

Nathalie : Knife to his throat?

Gabriel: gun to his back?

Castor: Poison in his drink?

Adrien: You're all horrible.

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/25/2020

Pick pocketing

The others require tools. Pick pocketing doesn’t. Unless your slow and aren’t sneaky then it’s hard.

JadeNova7w707/25/2020

i don't belive that gabriel would use a gun

he would use a gun-themed akuma

Shadow, King of the End07/29/2020

Gabriel after realising "Children need attention?" greatly over compensates and just rents out a fucking amusement park for a day

Deleted User07/29/2020

y e s

Shadow, King of the End08/01/2020

Izanami: But I was a young, beautiful guy filled with rage back then…

Izanami: Wait, I’m still filled with rage. And I’m still pretty hot.

Izanami: Get me a gun!

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Imagine Zombie Nath showing up to this au. Hawkmoths not only paying for his therapist, he IS the therapist

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/04/2020

winces

Shadow, King of the End08/05/2020

Izanami: I AM OFFENDED, I AM ANGRY I AM VERY TIRED-

Izanami: So I'm going to take a nap

Izanami: But when i wake up you better watch out...

Shadow, King of the End08/05/2020

Adrien: Come on now, I wasn't that drunk.

Castor: You tried to colour my face with a highlighter because you said I'm important.

Adrien, tearing up: But you are!


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow, King of the End08/05/2020

Castor, when grief is at its worst, and he's all alone, using his power to create a copy of his mother so he can pretend that she's not gone for at least a moment

Shadow, King of the End08/05/2020

Queen Bee: Peacocks are overrated birds. They’re dull-witted and they make an ugly, raucous noise.

Izanami: Those are fighting words

Deleted User08/05/2020

izanami: pulls a knife out of thin air say that again, b i t c h

Shadow, King of the End08/05/2020

Bird that turns into a knife

one of that younger kids at the orphanage saw Castor holding one of his spears

and decided that he was the coolest human being

so now Cas just has like, a small army of children following him everywhere

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/05/2020

Aw, little murder children!

Shadow, King of the End08/05/2020

Castor: Spears are not the solution to your problems

kids: but you use them?

Castor: this isn't about me

so, I learned that the "Miracle Book" peacock had a cape

so Izanami has a peacock feather cloak now

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/05/2020

Nice

JadeNova7w708/05/2020

so Izanami has a peacock feather cloak now

@Shadow, King of the End i'm wondering if this was partially influenced by hollow knight

Shadow, King of the End08/05/2020

it was not

JadeNova7w708/05/2020

ok

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Chat, introducing Cas for the first time: this is Iza, everyone!

Chat: now I know what you’re thinking! “How did Chat find such a gorgeous friend?” “Is he single?” “I wanna tap that” “does he have siblings he can introduce me to”, etc etc. Well, I just want to tell you all that having a crush on Izanami is completely okay and, I mean, it’s just to be expected!

Chat: however, don’t get your hopes up. He is my boyfriend. You can still admire him from afar, though.

Ladybug: uuh no?? I’m pretty sure what we all are thinking is “WHAT IS A FUCKING VILLAIN DOING HERE??”

Rena Rouge: actually, I think Chat was spot on.

Squad: sounds of agreement

Ladybug: are you all serious?!

JadeNova7w708/06/2020

yes

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

following the salt trend of Alya believing Lila when she accidentally implies she's dating Adrien, leading to Alya lowkey not liking Cas because she thinks he's trying to break up her ship

this leads to an Akumatized Alya when she finds out about Cas and Adrien, leading to Izanami dangling Lila off a building when he finds out the shit she's been saying, which inevitably leads to Volpina showing up because she had to be saved by Ladybug

Cpu PyroHeart08/06/2020

As a Adrinette shipper I hate this. as a writer, I love this

It's an amazing plotline tho

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

basically Mari and Adrien have to deal with three attacks in one day

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/06/2020

Ooooh

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Adrien's worried Cas might actually kill Lila

while Mari wants to strangle the villains because goddamn it she's busy

Cpu PyroHeart08/06/2020

What if we made Adrien the guardian in this au, the idea popped into my head and I don't have anything to follow it up but ima share it anyways

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

hmm

the au was post miracle queen

so Mari guardian im affraid

although that idea could actually be fun, how did we never come up with that?

Cpu PyroHeart08/06/2020

We could change that, continuity means jackshit on this server

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

true

tho considering one of the Villains knows who Adrien is, probably not the best au

Cpu PyroHeart08/06/2020

But that's the beauty of it

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

true

Cas, comes to room

Kwami: Scatter!!

Fu fucked up and accidentally gave the box to chat, they cant swap it because Adrien would lose his memories

everyone thinks Ladybug is the guardian

the Kwamis going unknown in the Agreste manor lasts right up until Duusu notices one of them and immediately flies of to tell Castor because "Cas! my friends are here!"

Cas just thinks that the Kwami are hanging around Chat alot for some reason, but the actual miraculous are still with Ladybug

wait

KOPY

are you here!

Cas: you know, I SHOULD create a Mikoto that can contain the Kwami, preventing Ladybug from using backup heroes

Cas: On the other hand, Gabriel should pay me more

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

You mean Gabe could finally have a chance if he just paid his worker more????

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

yep

Cas wants a raise

Deleted User08/06/2020

cas starts a union with nooroo and duusu

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

then they can have world peace

so since the Villain are like, actually competent in this, do they end up claiming one of the backup miraculous

i don't want to say fox, because Drama for cash did that

also fuck Lila

Cpu PyroHeart08/06/2020

Cas steals the bunny

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

pthh

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Take the turtle

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

oh yeah

Nino angst

Nino loses his chance to be a hero because of his friend

and doesn't even know it

Deleted User08/06/2020

haha y e s

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Turtle Nathalie

Deleted User08/06/2020

yes

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Nathalie just shows up in like, fucking samurai armour

just a giant suit of armour with a shield

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

She still looks better then Condom Man

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

oh absolutely

it looks amazing

Turtle Nathalie is called Cherepakha

Russian for Turtle

Deleted User08/06/2020

nICE

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Wayzz never says anything to Nathalie

he's her best friend

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Cas and Nathalie are out here looking better than the actual fashion designer

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

absolutely

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

What led Gabe to decide that a condom mask was the best idea he could come up with

Was he drunk the first time he transformed

Deleted User08/06/2020

nino, seeing turtle!nathalie: i dont like that but.... its hot-

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

i have a personal theory, that the horrible designs are Nooroo influencing them to fuck with Gabe

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

I like this theory

Deleted User08/06/2020

y e s

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

another thoery is that Gabe doesnt actually have that much say over the akuma desings

hes just empowering them

what form that power takes is up to the target

like how the holders influence their miraculous outfits

Deleted User08/06/2020

i can and will reject this theory

mainly because its funny

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

valid

Ladybug having to accept that she cant do everything in the partnership, and having to learn to trust someone else to watch the miraculous

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Is this... #giveChatbetterrights

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

yes

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Good

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Ladybug makes the plans, Chat watches the Miraculous

balanced

as all things should be

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

08/06/2020

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

You know how LB has the miraculous ladybug power? Well what if Chat has a power similar to that, but destructive and Plagg hasn't told Adrien because the last holder he told abused it

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Black Plague

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Black Plague

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

A mass curse of destruction to equal the mass restoration

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Yessss

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

the first evil use of the Turtle wasn't actually Nathalie, it was Cas creating a supercharged Mikoto using Wayzz and the Turtle as its core

the villains hid on a Shell-tered Eiffel tower, the Mikoto was basically Godzilla,

but with forcefields

it almost worked

right up until it stepped on the Agreste Mansion

Gabriel immediately ended the attack thinking Adrien could have been hurt

Ladybug just thinks the Mikoto burned itself out

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Whelp now LB thinks that they can burn themselves out, that not going to come back and bite her no surey not at all

:rolling_eyes:

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

of course

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/06/2020

Oh no

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

i would never do that to her

everrrr

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Shadow stop lying to us it's unbecoming of you

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

hmm

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Just say you're going to fuck shit up with this and run

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Cas and Gabe Create an Akuma and a Mikoto on opposite ends of the city

the PLAN was for this to split up the pair

however becasue Ladybug thinks Castor's power is temportary, tells Chat to focus on the Akuma

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/06/2020

Oh no

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

this leads to a powerful Mikoto absolutely destroying part of the city with no hero to stop it

it eventually gets so bad Izanami has to recall the Amok himself because "holy shit Ladybug, people are dying"

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

LB out here like I'm going to fix it later what's the big deal

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/06/2020

O o f

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Mari thinks that the Mikoto cant cause too much damage before it burns out

by the time she and Chat beat the Akuma, a good number of people are dead

this relatively goes unknown to the public due to the chaos of the attacks, and the dead not really remembering what happened, just assuming they passed out

but Cas knows

he could feel the Mikoto scorch them with lightning because he thought that its enemy would be an invulnerable demigod

not a powerless innocent

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Rip Cas's mind

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Cas is NOT happy with Ladybug

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

He's got to live with that guilt for the rest of his life

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

when he saw her call Chat away from the Mikoto he assumed she was going to get more heroes

NOT leave people to die

and if Izanami happens to try and run a spear through Ladybugs eye the next time they fight, well surely he just missed his mark

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Yep totally missed the mark, it was an accident

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

yep

he was aiming for her throat

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Well

That's

I mean

I don't know how to reply to that

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

good

Ladybug didn't either

as far as Cas sees it, there is blood on both his AND Chats hands because of her

and he wont forgive that

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

As he shouldn't

Living with the knowledge that one person decides who's live are more important and that leads to blood on multiple peoples hand is startlingly

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

Cas doesn't know that Mari was acting under false knowledge, and just believes that the miracle cure has gone to her head

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/06/2020

Sorry to dip, but I have to go bye Shadow

Shadow, King of the End08/06/2020

valid

see ya pup

Shadow, King of the End08/07/2020

Gabriel: Alright, how are you going to explain this one?

Castor: well, I’m going to say verbally because judging by your tone you’re not in the mood for the dance I’ve prepared

Mikoto army: shuffle off disappointedly

Shadow, King of the End08/07/2020

i might make another Therapist moth fic

JadeNova7w708/07/2020

you already have one?

Shadow, King of the End08/07/2020

yeah

JadeNova7w708/07/2020

oh right

that one

i forgot XD

Shadow, King of the End08/07/2020

oh

i JUST got the link

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765051

Shadow, King of the End08/07/2020

Hiruko, the first child of Izanami, due to being born through a failed wedding attempt, they are not considered a deity

in this case Hiruko takes the form of a giant spider with bladed legs,

Shadow, King of the End08/23/2020

Castor using the Peacock and Butterfly to attempt to create a living being capable of using the Ladybug and Cat without side effect

Shadow, King of the End08/23/2020

the plan is that if a human that can perform the fusion of creation and destruction on a small scale can be made, once they have both Miraculous they can apply it to the world

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/23/2020

oh nooooo

Shadow, King of the End08/23/2020

it also gives me an excuse to make more Ocs

Shadow, King of the End08/24/2020

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086762

Shadow, King of the End08/24/2020

Castors idea of a moral lesson to Rho is a video of Lila doing her usual shit, with the words "DONT DO THIS" Witten at the top of the screen

Shadow, King of the End08/26/2020

Due to him being slightly less of a dick in this Au, Child Akuma don't really happen anymore.

However this does not mean that Akuma are no longer attracted to emotional children.

This can only lead to one possible outcome

Babysitter Hawkmoth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

pfff

Hawkmoth, gently telling Manon why she can't just do whatever she wants:

Manon: >:0

Nadja: :00000

Shadow, King of the End08/26/2020

Hawkmoth giving the Manon a similar form of her Puppeteer form, she can kinda float and control her toys, but they don't connect to the originals

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

he gives her new dolls so she doesn't steal Marinette's

Shadow, King of the End08/26/2020

her power lets her make dolls

like, just normal dolls that move

I definitely didn't write this because i remembered this Au is "Therapist Moth" and not "Gabriel and his evil son in law"

definitely not

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Why can't it be both?

Shadow, King of the End08/26/2020

both is good

during the occasional time where Rho is outside the Tank, She just follows Castor around the manor like a baby duckling.

Adrien saw her once

everyone claims she doesnt exist

Adrien questions his own sanity

Castor laughs

Nathalie sends vague texts that look like they Imply Adrien is right but always has some other meaning for them when Adrien confronts her

JadeNova7w708/26/2020

who's rho?

Shadow, King of the End08/26/2020

Project Daeva

SentiKuma made to use the Ladybug and Cat when they get them

Cas and Gabriel think they can use the Peacock and Butterfly to cheat the Wish

JadeNova7w708/26/2020

oh that one


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow, King of the End08/26/2020  
Castor/Izanami

Shadow, King of the End08/26/2020

Duusu absolutely loves Rho, Rho on the other hand does not why this Divine Spirit is so happy

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Aurore gets Akumatized for like, the fourth time, and HM just sits her down and is like "are you okay? I know you're a passionate girl and you feel strongly, but this is a lot of times I've Akumatized you."

He also starts to feel guilty about Akumatizing Chloe so often, I'd imagine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Hawkmoth: I am Hawkmoth... what do you want

Nath, having a breakdown in his bathroom: I don't know??? to fucking die I guess??? My emotions are going haywire

Cpu PyroHeart08/26/2020

This is so sad, Alexa play Despacito

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

HM: Jesus Christ kid, how about I uhhhhh flips through his Akuma catalogue get that boy obsessed with you to go to your location? Reverser?

Nath, sniffling: m...marc?

HM: yes, that one. The very gay little writer boy

Nath: ha, yeah...he is...sniffles having my boyfriend here s-sounds um. Sounds nice.

HM: alright, just hold on, let me see if I can send another Akuma out to find his location

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Marc, watching an akuma fly into his room: :689897970740494396:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

HM, awkwardly making small talk with Nath while waiting for his Akuma to get to Marc: so... How did you two get together, then?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Nath, starting to cry more because the doubt has been placed in his mind Marc hates him for that incident:

HM: fuck, i fucked up maYURA HELP-

Cpu PyroHeart08/26/2020

Mayura don't exist here

It's um.....

checks pins

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

oh right

Cpu PyroHeart08/26/2020

Izanami

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

It's smudged writing cats the musical

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Hawkmoth: stEPSON HELP

Nath, confused: what???

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

I mean, Castor

Izanami sends a Mikoto that's just a living CN plushie for Nath to cuddle or something

Like: well, this makes me feel better when I'm alone

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Nath, crying harder: oH GOD IT'S ALIVE-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

The plushie Mikoto tries to hug Nath, Nath starts sobbing and trying to beat it

Which ends up distracting him and being a little therapeutic

Before Reverser busts in like "NATHANIEL"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Nath, wiping his tears: Did-Did you have to break through my wall??? Now it's cold and starts crying again

Reverser: 

Reverser: Do you want a hug

Nath, already reaching for him: Nods

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

LB and CN show up to 'save' Nathaniel, but all they see is Reverser hugging Nath who's cuddling him and fallen asleep

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Reverser wakes up and is like ">:((((( are you trying to separate us" then starts trying to reverse them

Cpu PyroHeart08/26/2020

Lb and chat just join the cuddles cause they got problems too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Reverser: so like when are you purifying me?

LB + CN, cuddled up to his side: shhh

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Fair and valid 

Cuddle pile :blob_aww:

Cpu PyroHeart08/26/2020

This is all cannon now

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Well, it's not like Shadow is awake to stop us :3c

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Shadow says canon

also Nathalie is a turtle now, remember

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Adrien: Good responses for being shot?

Nathalie: Rude.

Gabriel: That’s fair.

Castor: Not again.

Rho: Are you going to want this bullet back or can I keep it?

Rho: You’re supposed to hit your fist against mine.

Gabriel: Why?

Rho: I’m told it’s a widely accepted gesture for mutual success.

Castor: I love it when you two impersonate normal people.

It has come to my attention that most of the characterisation for my OCs come from Incorrect Quotes

JadeNova7w708/27/2020

XD

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

So, I finally found an alias for Rho

Kotetsu

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/27/2020

You mention Rho, and the first thing that pops in my head is Khanna

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

I don't know who that is

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/27/2020

Ro Khanna is a politician I actually like

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

oh, fair enought

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/27/2020

he's in line with AOC and Bernie Sanders

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

wow, a good politician

win

I got Rho from the Greek letter

Kotetsu was a Japanese swordsmith who was quite famous for how strong his swords were, but his swords were faked...alot

JadeNova7w708/27/2020

XD

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

And considering how Rhos whole thing is a fake of creation and destruction

the fakes werent bad tho

people were so good at faking his swords, that even he couldn't tell the difference some times

Rho = Kotetsu

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

08/27/2020

JadeNova7w708/27/2020

oop

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Kotetsu: Allied Target, checking database, one hit found, "That Fox Bitch"

Chat Noir:

Ladybug:

Volpina:

Hawkmoth:

Izanami: what? I don't like saying her name

Cherepakha: Mood

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

when a baby calls you a bitch to your face

Volpina, exists

Kotetsu: Target Hostile, Forging swords

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Leon Alain: Wielder of true sorcery, acquired power from a Faustian pact with the Fae queen Morgana after his grandmothers death, sought power in order to never feel as powerless as he did back then ever again, has come to Paris due to the magic of the Miraculous

He managed to acquire one of the Akuma before it could reach its target, and use it to track down the Butterfly, is currently has an agreement with Hawkmoth he will lend him his Knowledge of Magic in exchange for access to the Miraculous in order to study its power.

He was the main contributor to the creation of the Prime Field Devices.

Leon: Introducing a new alignment; chaotic lawful.

Leon: I have a strict moral code but no one can figure out what the hell it is.

Half of Paris is on fire

Leon: Whoops.

Castor: Whoops? WHOOPS?! This is not a “Whoops” situation. We are far past whoops. Whoops is a distant speck in the rear-view mirror. We are solidly in “Oh fuck” territory, and I expect you to act like it.

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Gabriel: So. Who broke it? I'm not mad, I just wanna know.

silence

Nooroo: I did. I-

Gabriel: No. No, you didn't. Castor?

Castor: Don't look at me, look at Nathalie!

Nathalie: What?! I didn't break it!

Castor: Huh. That's weird. How did you even know that it was broken?

Nathalie: Because it's sitting right in front of us! And it's broken!

Castor: Suspicious.

Nathalie: No, it's not!

Duusu: If it matters, probably not, but Leon was the last one to use it.

Leon: Liar, I don't even drink that crap!

Duusu: Oh, really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?

Leon: I throw them at Lila when she's not looking. Everyone knows that, Duusu.

Nooroo: Okay, okay, let's not fight. I broke it.

Gabriel: No. Who broke it?

more silence

Rho: ....Wayzz has been silent-

Wayzz: REALLY?!

arguing

Gabriel: I broke it. It burned my hand, so I punched it.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Castor, with full disdain: Englishmen

Leon, disgusted: Frenchmen

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

pthh

dont expose me like that

Leon, after summoning the Akuma Class: I brought you all here because I crave the deadliest game...

Kim, nodding: knife Monopoly

Leon: well I was going to hunt you all for sport, but now I'm curious about Knife Monopoly

Lila: What if one day I got hit by a truck?

Adrien: I'd try to help you and call an ambulance.

Leon: I'd be the one driving the truck.

Castor: Adrien made me feel things

Leon: what things?

Castor: feelings.

Leon: Adrien made you feel feelings?

Castor: yeah.

Leon: what a bitch.

Leon has claimed that Hogwarts is real and no one can prove him wrong

so

place your bets

how long till i fall over and throw Leon into a ship?

its gonna happen

im predictable

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

We already have Castor with Adrien

Maybe Leon goes after another hero to fall in love with

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

whos someone we dont write about much?

Kim

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Yell heah, get that himbo in here

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Monkey Paw

welp

we lasted 4 minutes

GOOD JOB GANG

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

lmaoooo u played yourself

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Leon just sitting on Kims shoulders

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Leon, living his best life with a himbo bf

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

did i send Leons Picrew here?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

nope

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Leon Alain


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Sorcery - One of the last humans capable of using true sorcery due to sharing the "Blood of the Fae", with the Queen, Morgana, The "Blood" refers to a blessing gifted to him by the witch, creating a connection between them

"The Eye" - Due to his connection to the Fae Queen, Leon is capable of observing "that which cannot be seen" and confirm its existence, allowing the Witch Boy to locate even the hidden utopia of Avalon, the oldest known use of the Eye was to "confirm" the existence of the kwami

I cant remember what i sent here and what i sent to UN

Kim: I failed my safety course today.

Leon: Why? What happened?

Kim: Well one of the questions was “In the case of a fire what steps would you take?”

Leon: And?

Kim: Well apparently, “FUCKING LARGE ONES” isn’t an acceptable answer.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Perfectly Kim though

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

oh absolutely

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Marinette: Why do the Guardians have to be so confusing...

Tikki: those who have lived for as long as the Order have acquire a unique understanding of the world, an understanding that cannot be explained with simple words, With age comes wisdom Mari

Meanwhile

Morgana: Be Gay, do crime Teleports away

Leon: I didn't even say anything

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Leon: I have no need of emotion, I am beyond human, I hold knowledge of magic that mortals could never hope to posses

Kim: Hey! You know Adrien right? I'm going to race someone up the side of the Eiffel tower, you wanna come! :smile: 

Leon:......fuck, is this what being Castor is like?

Kim, does something stupid

Leon, uses magic to prevent Kim from getting hurt

Kim, thinks he's stronger then he thought and does something even more dangerous

Leon: wait no-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

A romance novel cover with the ripped shirtless guy and the swooning maiden, but it's Kim and Leon

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

pthhh

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Leon's Apartment

Leon, in the middle of a runic circle: ni eht eman fo eht eslaf neeuq-

Door smashes open

Kim: LEON!

Leon: shi- I can explai-

Kim: Marc and Nath are finally dating! can you believe this! runs off to find more people

Leon:....well that's a freebie

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

ok so

considering that that the villains have 5 people now

I'm gonna say that the heroes get their miraculous permanently

Heroes

Mari/Ladybug

Adrien/Chat Noir

Kagami/Ryuko

Kim/King Monkey

Luka/Viperion

Max/Pegasus 

Alya/Rena Rouge 

Villains

Gabriel/Hawkmoth

Nathalie/Cherepakha - Turtle

Castor/Izanami - Peacock

RAPFD17 Rho/Kotetsu

Leon/Phantom

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

08/27/2020

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

the first showcase of Phantom was after Ladybug managed to defeat Izanami, almost taking the Peacock

unfortunately for the heroes, Leon had spent the last month with Kim

meaning his immediate tactic was to set an entire section of the city ablaze with his magic

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Adrien: Someone wrote a mean comment about me, What do I do?

Rho: Report them.

Castor: You have a lot of options: Hunt them down, frame them for a crime they didn't commit-

Leon: -Put a curse on them, write about them on a bathroom wall-

Gabriel: Write a novel, name one of the characters after them, then kill them off 

gruesomely.

Nathalie: I'm partial to laxatives in tea.

Gabriel, holding tea: wait what?

Castor and Leon are still listing to this day

Phantom: I didn't understand why people care so much about their dumb kids until I got a dumb kid myself.

Phantom, holding up Rho: I've only had Rho for a day and a half, but if anything happened to her, I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.

Leon: Hello my love, just wondering did you drink my super sugary hot chocolate as it just disappeared and I was so looking forward to it?

Kim: Maybe.

Leon: Fucker.

Adrien: Why is your back all scratched up?

Kim: [flashback to him chasing a raccoon after Leon told him to leave it alone]

Kim: I'm having an affair.

Leon: I am a very bad person. I am a very very bad person. I am a horrible person.

Gabriel:

Castor:

Duusu:

Nooroo:

Nathalie:

Wayzz:

Leon: "No, you're not, Leon; we still love you, Leon."

Rho: Have you ever heard the sound of someone being stabbed straight through their body?

Lila: No...

Rho: Forging Swords

Leon: What is that?

Kim: Chocolate pudding.

Leon: Who eats pudding at four in the morning?

Kim: People who like pudding

Castor: What if you kept a horse mask on your face 24/7 while raising a child and they thought they were raised by a human-horse hybrid and never knew any different and then one day you take the mask off.

Adrien: That's a great idea!

Leon: stop

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/27/2020

N O

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

Leon doesn't really show up at attacks, mostly because while he has a lot of magic, he doesn't really have the same natural buff that Miraculous users get

If someone gets a direct hit on him hes fucked

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/28/2020

So he's a glass cannon essentially

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

pretty much

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/28/2020

Rip

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

he'll just sort of appear, do some big magic thing to change the game up, and then teleport away

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/28/2020

Glass cannons are fun. Just look at the glass cannons in pokemon

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/28/2020

Pegasus, cocking a sniper rifle he built himself: time to take out Phantom

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

pthhh

MAX NO!

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/28/2020

Since Pegasus can Also teleport himself

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

well

portal

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/28/2020

He's the perfect foil for Phantom

Sdgkl

Same difference

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

eh, in a way

Ladybug: don't give up guys, we've almost beat them!

Phantom, floating above the city: I'm about to cause problems on purpose

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/28/2020

Does Phantom still wear a disguise? He doesn't have a Miraculous to automatically grant him a costume change so...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/28/2020

hdjfbsa why does my mind keep thinking Phantom thief whenever i read Phantom

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

just makes something with magic, but its still just like, normal material

Kim: Me and Alix are going Joust on Bikes!

Leon: sounds great Kim

Leon, under his breath: diputs gnihtemos gniod morf yob siht tneverP

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/28/2020

Sfgjll

Leon, exasperated, trying to cast protections on his reckless himbo bf is great

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

yep

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/28/2020

I just realized that says "Prevent this boy from doing something stupid" just backwards

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/28/2020

me, trying to read that: :tumblr_25a929249988f4343a7a030d2:

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

was wondering who would notice that first

pthh

Castor: Does Gabriel ever sleep…?

Leon: I think he periodically makes a whirring noise and then shuts down

Leon: I am lost for words!

Kim[narrating]: Despite being lost for words, Leon yelled about Castor for the next 45 minutes.

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

Trying to remake the Guardian potions

Leon: Castor drink this Hands glass

Castor: oh god that's disgusting that's from the guardian book?

Leon, smirking: no

Castor: bet you can’t make a sentence without the letter ‘a’

Leon: you thought you did something, didn’t you? sorry to burst your bubble but numerous sentences could be formed without employing the first letter of the English lexicon

Castor: wot the fuck

Phantom: What are you doing?

Chat Noir: What am I doing?

Phantom: Foiling my plans?

Chat Noir: Foiling your plans?

Phantom: Are you!?

Chat Noir: No!

Phantom: Good. Because that would be bad.

Chat Noir: How bad?

Phantom: I’d have to kill you.

Chat Noir: That’s bad.

Phantom: Indeed.

Leon: I'll carve our initials into a tree on our first date because it’s the most romantic way to let you know i have a knife.

Kim: when you said magical in bed’ this isn’t what I was exp-

Leon: holds up 8 of hearts is this your card?

Kim: holy shit

He definitely used real magic to cheat

Castor: do you think birds get sad because they don’t have arms?

Leon: do YOU get sad because you don’t have wings?

Castor, choked up: every time

Leon: I’m proud to identify as a moronsexual. I’m attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively. Kim asked me what the Spanish word for ‘tortilla’ was and now I dream of kissing him under the moonlight.

Kim: what kind of animal is the Pink Panther?

Leon, already taking his clothes off: Kim you’re so fucking stupid.

[Police sirens wailing in the distance]

Rho, who’s done nothing wrong ever in her life: they found me

Phantom summoning an army with magic

Phantom: some of you may die but it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

Leon just randomly started showing up to the villain lair with a three legged cat, he claims its a familiar because he doesn't want to admit that Kim just showed up with an injured cat and he couldn't bring himself to not keep it

Shadow, King of the End08/29/2020

Leon to Mari: I'm not going to stand here and listen to you accusing me of things I clearly did!

Morgana: becoming a demon seems like a good career option

Gabriel: I accidentally ate Nathalie's coffee. How long do you think I’ll live?

Rho: Ten.

Gabriel: Ten what?

Rho: Nine.

Leon: there is only one thing worse than dying

Leon: rips off a sheet of paper that reveals 'Kim' above 'dying'

Kim: gasp ME

Leon: NO

Leon: You idiot!

Castor: I’m sure you’re right but why?

Shadow, King of the End08/30/2020

Monkeys will eat spiders

i dont think i need to say what this means

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/30/2020

:2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:

Castor: wild night?

Leon, limping and covered in bite marks/hickies: you could say that

Shadow, King of the End08/30/2020

pthh

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/02/2020

Shadow: looks at all these OCs!

Ala "look at all these chickens" vine

Shadow, King of the End09/05/2020

Kim: If I died, how much would you miss me?

Leon: It’s cute how you think death can get you out of this relationship

Ima_reader_not_a_writer09/06/2020

LOL

Shadow, King of the End09/17/2020

Nathalie: would you rather stab Castor or- 

Leon: stab Castor 

Nathalie: you didn't even hear the other option 

Leon: dont need to 

Castor:....im feeling a little unsafe

I cant believe i brought Morgan Le fucking Fae into this Au and haven't done anything with her

-Moon-09/17/2020

shadow I want u to know that I am laughing my ass off right now because I went into the pins and the first thing I see is Kim's name misspelled as kin and I didn't even register it was Kim for a good half second

Shadow, King of the End09/17/2020

pthhh

JadeNova7w709/17/2020

wait what's nathalie now? like an akuma or-

as a villain i mean

Shadow, King of the End09/17/2020

Nathalie has the stolen turtle

JadeNova7w709/17/2020

oh

oh s h i t

Shadow, King of the End09/17/2020

yep

JadeNova7w709/17/2020

also wait what's leon's

also why does castor look like jun?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/17/2020

you should put their miraculous in the message

Shadow, King of the End09/17/2020

because there are only so many character options and i cant be expected to make every character look unique

Leon doesnt have a Miraculous

because goddamn it we know non miraculous magic exists and i will add to that if it kills me

JadeNova7w709/17/2020

because goddamn it we know non miraculous magic exists and i will add to that if it kills me

@Shadow, King of the End you do know that in origins Plagg mentioned that the Genie in the Lamp exsisted right?

Shadow, King of the End09/17/2020

Exactly!


End file.
